The Last Sunset, A New Sunrise
by AlexisLe97
Summary: Sunrises mark the beginning. Sunsets mark the beginning of the end. With this sunset gone, he is, too. Please R & R this story. Sad & Sweet One-Shot.


Written by: AlexisLe97 or AlexisHale97, same thing, I'm still Alexis :)

Beta read by: Rae Reegan, thanks for fixing it three times. You totally rock. =]

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: Sunrises mark the beginning. Sunsets mark the beginning of the end. With this sunset gone, he is, too.

AN: This is post-book, and Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit went to war. Darry is living alone.

* * *

><p>I ate dinner in silence. It has always been this way since last year. Colors lost their colors. Words lost their meaning. My heart lost a beat. I lost my happiness.<p>

I looked down at my now half-eaten sandwich. I didn't have the heart to continue. I steadied myself and washed the one dish.

_Splosh. Splosh._

I felt the water come in droplets on my callused hands and slide off. What a feeling.

I dried the dish and headed to my room. As I passed the adjacent bedroom, I smelled the two things that had been absent in my life, but very remotely. I almost had a cow, but stayed strong. I held back a sob and went faster into my room.

_Spring. Spring._

The bed made a soft sound as I sat. I rested there for a moment. Hearing nothing. Nothing is the best sound.

I have nothing to live for. Nothing. What's the point of living when there's no meaning? It's not even living; more of surviving.

I looked up at my pillow and found an envelope. At first, I thought it was a bill I had to pay, but it surely wasn't. The envelope was all fancy with gold engravings. It was written out, 'To: Darry.'

Knowing that I was too tired to open it, I set it on the table. I placed my head on my pillow slowly. I closed my eyes for a second, expectin' darkness, yet all that crossed my vision was that mysterious envelope. Feeling my eyes snap open, I reached for it.

_Dear Darry,_

_I am sorry I left you alone; I didn't mean too. I guess my time with you is done. I know you're going to miss me, and I'll miss you a lot, too. More than you'll ever know._

_You, Soda, and the gang were the best part of my life. You still are._

_I truly understand you now. I wish I had earlier, but late's better than never. Soda's been right all along: you did what you did because of me. Even with all the A's I used 'ta have, I'm still not smart enough to figure that out. I'm sorry I let you down by smokin' and gettin' cancer. I really laid a bill __on you, didn't I?_

_I really appreciate all you did for me. I mean it. I never showed it; I wish I had. You _are_ like Superman. You would come in and save people, even if it meant you had to put your life on hold._

_I'm up here with Mom, Dad, Dal—yeah, to my surprise he made it up here—Two-Bit, and Johnnycake. Two- Bit loves to make imitations of how he died in 'Nam. He cracks everyone up; even God. It's pretty boss up here._

_I've heard about heaven in books and movies, but they don't compare. There's no Socs or greasers or anythin'. No one's separated by nothin'. It's all peaceful up here—even Dally's smilin'. The real kind, not the evil smirk he has before puttin' himself in the cooler. It's like havin' a cigarette all the __time, but without all the smoke._

_Don't be sad about missin' me. Our time together is not done yet. One day we will meet again. I'll be the first to greet you, promise. And I'll show you around. It's really neat._

_Can you do just one thing for me? Can you look at another sunset? Just like the one we saw? Look at one and remember: there's still good in the word._

_Well, I gotta go now, but remember this: I still love you. Even if I'm not there to say it or show it every second of the day, I still do._

_I know you're going to miss me; but don't think that I will ever forget you. I will always love you, Darry, even more with each day._

_I want you to remember that and be happy._

_Stay Gold,_

_Ponyboy Curtis_

A tear slowly slid down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away; it felt good to cry. Pony has been gone for a whole year—today was his death anniversary.

_I stood over him_.

_"Pon, ya alright?"_

_"Ya, I'm fine. I just feel mighty tired." Hearing that sent a shiver down my spine. The doc said he would be feelin' real exhausted on the day I dreaded._

_"Pony?"_

_"Yeah?" I hated to say this, so I kept silent. I went face level with him and held him in my hands, afraid to let go. My tears slid down on his cap. He had to wear a cap because his hair fell out during the first few months._

_"Why'd you have ta do it?"_

_"Do what?" he asked, before coughing out some blood. I handed him a tissue._

_"That. You're going to leave me," I replied hoarsely, still holdin' on. It's all I could do._

_"When Soda died, it's all I could do to feel better. I didn't mean for this." Love's slowly slipping away._

_"I forgave you ten months ago. You're all that's left to hold on to."_

_We sat there for a while, holdin' each other and cryin'._

_"What time is it?" I looked at Pony to make sure he said that._

_"Around five thirty. Why?"_

_"Open the window." I hesitated. It was really chilly outside, and that could limit my time with Pony._

_"Please." I felt as if I didn't, he would be hurt, so I complied._

_I pushed the curtains aside and opened the window, giving us a clear view of Tulsa. Even if it wasn't much, I felt on top of the world._

_I positioned Pony up on the bed so that he was leaning with his back on my chest._

_"Perfect timing. Look, Darry." He pointed excitedly at the window with all the energy he had left._

_We sat there, seeing all the colors mix and blend. It was as if the colors and intensity of the light were just enough to calm you. The sun was like a great, inspirational fire in the sky. It was like a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it died away._

_Its rays seemed friendly. They reminded me of an old friend, waving good bye to you: you knew they were leaving, but you're filled with the confidence that you will see them again. Pony's body heaved on me._

_"I'll miss you, Darry." My heart almost stopped. He was leaving me? NO! I need him now. I still haven't figured him out yet. I fought back a sob. I kept quiet, afraid to make the situation worse. Afraid to think._

_"Stay gold." was all he said, before falling into a peaceful slumber, right after the sunset._

My heart hurt, and I went to Pony's room. As I stepped in, a strong scent hit me. Pony's light cologne. I sat on the neatly made bed. The room was all tidied up, like when I last saw it. The last day of any chance of me finding any happiness.

I found myself opening the window. I looked out, but I didn't feel as great as I had back then.

I sat and waited patiently for the sun to set. I grabbed Pony's cap and smelled it. Smelled just like him. As the colors started to blend, I stared at the colorless sky.

_Colors lost their colors a year ago._

When I looked up, for the first time, I saw colors. I saw the sun dip deep, and orange appeared everywhere. A mix of purple, red, and blue joined, and when the sun completely disappeared, all that was left was a hue of pink. It was beautiful. But it was missing something.

Right then, "Stay Gold. I'm still here." came across the sky in a warm shade of blue. Another heartbeat joined mine. Instantly, I knew who it belonged to. It was Pony's. I smiled. My barrier broke down, and tears slipped down my face.

"I will, Pony, I will."

This was a sunrise, too. The beginning of a new day. Of a new life.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this to kill writer's block and to make you people cry.<em> HAHA <em>I would really love to hear what you think of this. Reviews are love, give me lots.

AN: To all of you who reads the Ringmaster (also by me), I'm back from my hiatus. I'll be uploading about next week. :) Check out my other stories, if you liked this. :)


End file.
